


You’ll be the death of me (at least I’ll know I’ll die happily)

by Deeambles



Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, he didnt even know they were friends, obito was not prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: “Excuse me?” Obito sputters, “What fucking assassins?”“Exactly” Izuna smirks.





	You’ll be the death of me (at least I’ll know I’ll die happily)

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to write another chapter for my izuobi story and it spiraled out of control into this spin off. not even sorry, its a pretty picture and you know it.

“Besides it’s not like you’ve complained about not defending yourself against any of the other assassins sent to kill you yet.”

“Excuse me?” Obito sputters, “What fucking assassins?”

“Exactly” Izuna smirks. 

oh, Obito thinks, _oh no_, as Izuna laughs at Obito’s stuttering.

He’s hot, Obito laments internally, and attractive, _and_ competent. No wonder he fights Tobirama regularly. He’s smart beyond those cute bangs. He has _dimples_.

Thankfully, Izuna doesn’t get a chance to call out Obito’s inability to function, because Madara all but busts into the main house with the Senju brothers on his heels. Obito and Izuna are on their feet as the honorable Uchiha Clan head shrieks and busts through another sliding tatami door as Hashirama chases after him.

Tobirama wisely stops following before turning towards Izuna and Obito, still slightly shaking his head at his brother and Uchiha Madara. 

Obito, for the second time in a matter of minutes finds himself being rooted to the spot. Tobirama is covered in blood, clearly having taken out at least someone in this assassination attempt. He smells like smoke and rust and looks like god, towering over Izuna and himself with streaks of red in silvery white hair. Then red eyes are scanning over the two Uchiha, and he lets out a satisfactory hum that’s deeps and throaty at the sight of Obito and Izuna whole and unblemished.

Obito curses which ever ancestor that had a love for pretty, dangerous things, because its affected them all, and Obito _hates it_ okay.

He’s got one second to get back with the program as Izuna casually brushes Obito’s side and sings out, “Tobirama!”

Obito wasn’t prepared for Izuna’s dimples. 

Then he wasn’t prepared for Tobirama to be blood covered and smoking and being just generally tall and Senju thick.

But most of all, he wasn’t prepared for Izuna to bounce up and pull Tobirama down into a truly filthy unprompted make out session. 

Tobirama grunts, and his hands fly up to Izuna’s waist but Izuna has a hand in short white hair, and another arm around his shoulder and the heir to the Senju clan is trapped between his armor and Izuna’s body.

Tobirama doesn’t seem to mind, if his hands, practically scooping Izuna up to be of height, are anything to go by. 

Obito on the other hand is dying, okay? He can see tongue and flashes of red from both sets of eyes and most of all Tobirama is still covered in blood and Izuna is practically smiling into the kisses, and sage dammit, he has dimples and it’s hot.

Tobirama’s hands rise and Obito is absolutely appalled to see Izuna’s got matching back dimples too. 

Absolutely unfair. 

Obito is sweating. He’s sure his face has gone as red as a tomato and he needs to leave even if every fiber in his being says stay and watch. 

Kakashi, had been a horrible influence on his short and miserable life. 

Obito coughs and mutters some excuse about finding Hashirama and Madara and nearly makes it to the door before he hears a rough, deep voice draw his attention right back around. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Tobirama says. He pulled Izuna’s mouth away from his via Izuna’s ponytail and the bastard in question had the audacity to moan with his throat pulled taunt and his eye lashes fluttering. 

Obito very very carefully does not look at Izuna, with his back arched and body pushed against Tobirama’s, looking better than even the highest paid whores. 

Obito raises an eyebrow and Tobirama huffs, eyes dragging away from Obito’s to look over Izuna again. Obito hadn’t even known they were _friends._

“Mito came in through the west gate.” He says, like that’s an explanation and not a seemingly random statement. 

“Ugh” Izuna moans out again, “that means they’ll be back here, I don’t want to be here when they get here.”

Izuna pulls his head up right a little before pouting at Tobirama. 

“Can we go back to yours?” He asks

Tobirama rolls his eyes and mutters something like obviously before reaching into his kunai pouch and tossing a seal covered kunai onto the nearby counter.

Izuna smiles prettily before bouncing out of Tobirama’s grip and up into Obito’s space. 

Obito tries, very valiantly to step back, but is stopped by hard blue armor and a man who’s built like a tree while Izuna plasters himself across Obito’s front like the little weasel he is. 

“Come with?” Izuna asks nicely, batting his eyelashes. 

Obito sputters a bit at the new position because when did Tobirama even move? Before he finds he can’t respond anyways because Izuna is kissing him and Tobirama has his arms wrapped around both of them and his lips on Obito’s neck.

Obito moans and grinds into somebody but when your shoved this close it’s really just everybody and Tobirama apparently takes that as a yes because the next thing he knows he’s in an unfamiliar bedroom, yellow aftershocks dancing in his vision, and Izuna has rolled him flat on his back, straddling his lap, and slowly rolling his hips. 

If Obito weren’t already hard, he’s sure this alone would have done it. Izuna’s throwing his loose shirt over and off and encourages Obito to get rid of his while Tobirama strips out of his armor at an impressively fast pace. 

“Well, Obito?” Izuna says leaning down for a brief kiss, “now aren’t you glad there was assassins coming to kill you?”

Obito thinks of blood and smoke and blades and can’t help but moan out an agreement as Izuna grinds down on his lap, and Tobirama comes around to sit behind Izuna, long muscular arms wrapping around a battle fit waist.

Obito thinks if this is their post ritual battle arrangement that he doesn’t mind one bit. In fact, if a couple assassins are all it takes, Obito might just hire them himself.

**Author's Note:**

> why yes that is background hashimadamito.


End file.
